


Find Another Mark

by forrome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrome/pseuds/forrome
Summary: “Find another mark.”Ben looked up. That wasn’t Meira scowling down at him. Ben’s eyes went wide. His brain worked to reprocess what was said, sidetracked by the uncanny thrill that swept through him.“Mark?” Ben asked quietly. He cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you mean.”





	Find Another Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily influenced by the Del Rey books' tone. So it may not work and it feels like three scenes from different things but whatever!!! I haven't written fiction in ages and I hope this is enjoyable anyway.

_Your duties as a Padawan vary greatly, Ben. When I ask you to be an example, I do it for both your benefit and that of the others._ Ben had already come to believe that this special type of attention from his uncle Luke, his Master, was not for his benefit. He was older than many of the other new Padawans. He had been sent to the new Jedi Order later than was customary. In ancient texts Luke found that many Padawan never knew their birth families, brought to the temple just as they were learning to speak. Both Luke and Ben had begun less than formal training well into their teens.

It made the attention difficult. Being asked to perform the basic cadences again and again, feeling the eyes of his peers studying his movements never felt comfortable. Ben worried he would move into the wrong position or fail to anticipate his partner’s next move. An ugly little voice said, _they want you to fail.  
_

Ben regularly left these experiences feeling shaken, hot in the face with a knot in his gut. Some Padawan would have been ashamed of this; others in his class worked hard to perfect their talents— strengthen their connection to the living force. Ben wasn’t even sure he wanted to be there. He missed his parents. He missed Uncle Chewie and Lando. He was well on his way to being a brilliant pilot before joining the new Order. That was something he didn’t want to give up.

Soon after arriving on Yavin 4 Ben scoured Massassi Station for anything he could break atmos with. He found a fairly functional speeder, which needed realignment and a paintjob, and an Allanar N3 light freighter buried in brush some 3.2km away from the temple. Ben had to work to repair the freighter. He was lucky, it had two working engines, but all the laser canons were nonfunctional.

Ben had tried to sneak away from the temple, working on the light freighter after another one of these embarrassing moments. He couldn’t wait to be up in the sky again. Flying let Ben feel free, more in control than he ever felt at the temple. Ben had recreational time until the mess would open for the evening. He didn’t want to risk being singled out or scolded again, but he stopped at the lower level hangar bay, picked up a small parcel of supplies he had ordered from Kuat. Ben navigated to the sublevel below, using the cellars and catacombs that remained largely unused. He felt hot under his tunic.

“Padawan,” said Master Tsu-Val, ducking into the narrow tunnel Ben used to leave grounds. “Off to watch whisper birds or perhaps work on your ship?”

“No. I don’t have,” Ben protested, then stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if Master Tsu-Val had seen him sneaking out before or not. Perhaps she had found the ship herself, used psychometry and found him out. Ben didn’t know if it was a skill all Kiffarians had but Master Tsu-Val was unparalleled. “I don’t know what to say. I miss flying. I wasn’t planning on leaving for good. The third engine isn’t even fully functional yet. I’m sorry.”

Master Tsu-Val said nothing for a moment. She looked amused. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Padawan. I’ll help you, if you’d like.” Ben couldn’t feel the cloud of obfuscation in the Force he normally did when others lied or kept things from him. It was a relief. If Master Tsu-Val had ever failed to be honest with him, Ben didn’t know. He had no reason not to return the favor.

“You will?” Ben caught himself. “I mean, yes. Thank you Master.”

“Lead the way,” said Master Tsu-Val. She walked just behind Ben through the tunnel, as if this was just a stroll.

“Were you going to watch the birds, Master?” Ben muttered.

“I was. I like their song. I like to hear the woolamander in the morning too. It’s a change of pace for me. You prefer more mechanical minded things, young Padawan? You could move your ship into the lower level. It would be easier to do repairs,” she prompted. 

Ben flushed. _Think,_ he told himself. He wasn’t forbidden to leave the temple for short stints, but he didn’t imagine Uncle Luke would be happy with him taking joy rides in something that could actually leave planet.

Finally, he said, “Not really, Master. My father taught me how to do basic repairs, but I don’t have a talent for it. I’m no engineer, like Ersham. He’s basically part droid. I intuit with the Force when I get stuck.” Master Tsu-Val shook her head in tolerant amusement.

“My father and uncle taught me how to fly. I mean, my other uncle. I don’t think Uncle Luke,” Ben corrected himself. “Master Luke would like it if I could just leave planet whenever I want. I may have gotten in trouble for that back on Hosnian Prime. That and the racing,” Ben admitted.

“Very wise of you to keep it out of the way. We couldn’t have you taking all the extra credits around here,” Master Tsu-Val replied. Ben smiled at her, toothy and proud. Together they continued out of the temple and through the brush. The ship was easy to find. After initially discovering it Ben made a point to keep the clearing around it free of jungle creeper and litterfall.

Master Tsu-Val surveyed the exterior of the ship after Ben pulled off a tarp he requisitioned from the temple’s lower level, climbed up to open the hatch. It was slow in need of oil. “We’ll get that final engine working. There doesn’t seem to be anything past repair. You’ve done a good job on the right repulsorlift.”

Ben was pleased to have her approval. “Thank you, Master. They gave me trouble at first. Calibrating them is my next challenge. I’ll show you the panels, then we can finish the last repulsorlift together.”

It took four visits over two weeks for Ben and Master Tsu-Val to finish the repairs on the Allanar N3. The firsts test it successfully left the ground Ben felt excitement thrumming through his blood making his fingers tingle for the controls. Master Tsu-Val was in the pilot’s chair, Ben standing outside in the clearing below watching in case anything went wrong. Master Tsu-Val set the ship down gently, quickly dropping the loading ramp.

“It feels good. No shaking, steady on lift off and landing.” Master Tsu-Val put her hand on Ben’s shoulder, “Enjoy her, but return to the temple in time for your lessons.”

“I _think_ I can do that, Master. Can I take her up now? I can drop you at the temple, maybe make it to Skygazer Hill before the piranha beetles get too bad.”

 “I’ll enjoy the walk. Bring back jogan,” she said as farewell. Master Tsu-Val moved back towards the path they had made from the temple. Despite the fact that Master Tsu-Val surprised him, sometimes doing the opposite of what Ben knew Uncle Luke would have counseled, he did his best to understand and adjust accordingly. The past two weeks had flown by. Instead of becoming more and more frustrated his instructors’ inconsistencies, Ben had found more peace during meditation, less restlessness during lessons.

His hard work had paid off. The light freighter’s controls hummed under his hands. Ben checked the systems readouts, all reading good for take-off. In the small cockpit Ben’s height and broad shoulders made for a tight fit but his state of mind felt unhindered. According to the ship’s chrono, he had four hours before he needed to be back at the temple. He knew Skygazer Hill was easily reached, and if he wanted, he could truly test the engines by pushing on to Lode Star Utopia.

Ben brought his focus back to the controls. _Okay girl,_ he thought, _let’s see what you can do._

*

“From the Aqualish at the bar,” Ben nodded at the person who brought him a drink, a Zabrak female. _Meira or Tysa_ , Ben thought. He had nearly become a local at Lode Star Utopia’s smallest cantina, but guiltily he still couldn’t tell the difference between the twin servers.

 _If I could get away from the temple more often maybe I wouldn’t have this problem._ Ben turned towards the bar. He lifted his glass to the Aqualish. Ben had traded him a crate of crawlfish for some power converters last week and the transaction went smoothly. He considered going over to thank the Aqualish more formally, return the favor of a drink. _Clean business in the outer rim is not to be forgotten_ , Ben told himself. Tonight, though, a flash of red caught his eye to the left of the bar.

Ben had seen him around the station a couple times. He was tall with fiery hair and a complexion so fair Ben thought he must be a spacer. His clothes were fine, tailored to his thin frame. He looked human; that was where any similarities with Ben ended. He was hard to overlook, and Ben had been caught looking once or twice.

Ben turned back, not wanting to be caught staring again, heat turning in his gut. He focused squarely on his brandy. It was Savareen, strong and a little sweet.

Musicians had started to play atop moving platforms on the other side of the cantina. They only performed on weekends, if Ben remembered correctly. He wasn’t much for music, but he was grateful for the distraction.

Not long into their set Ben felt a presence approach him. Patrons filtered in slowly. He turned, relieved to see his server. “Getting busy. Do you want anything now before the rush or do you want to wait?” she asked, gesturing to his half full cup.

He took a chance. “Maybe some water. This is good stuff. It’s still early too, Meira.”

The Zabrak nodded. “You got it.”

Ben was pleased he didn’t need to reach out to the Force to find the name. He had made the mistake once before, early on one of his visits to Lode Star Utopia. He quickly discovered that Zabrak are strong willed, not friendly to even gentle prodding in the Force. Ben spent a lot of time winning back their favor after that, though he was unsure if they were fully conscious of his prodding. He tipped generously and never complained when his drinks were consistently _forgotten_ over the next month of his patronage.

The band was halfway through their next number when Ben felt Meira return. To judge by the smiling faces in the crowd, Ben suspected the musicians were actually good. He didn’t know much about gliz, but the swinging technological sound had him tapping his foot.

“Find another mark.”

Ben looked up. That wasn’t Meira scowling down at him. Ben’s eyes went wide. His brain worked to reprocess what was said, sidetracked by the uncanny thrill that swept through him.

“Mark?” Ben asked quietly. He cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve been watching me. Planning on robbing me and then taking my ship.”

 _Oh. I’m not a thief,_ Ben wanted to say— but he couldn’t. He had taken things with the help of the Force before, just never from a single lifeform. Shops and spaceport manifests were fair game when his credits were low. “I just like _looking_ at you.”

Something about that made the man laugh, his eyebrows lifted. _Wait. No! Why did you say that?_ Ben reeled. He looked down at Ben from head to toe. Ben was mortified, he waited for the ridicule to start.

“There are easier ways to get my attention. You could try approaching. However, I will allow you to buy me a drink as an apology,” he said as moved and sat across the table. “Hux.”

“What?”

“My name. Please, do catch up.”

“Oh,” Ben replied. “I’m Ben.”

Hux inclined his head. “Odd name. Familial?”

Meira arrived, saving Ben from having to explain the winded history of his name. She put two waters down on the table. “More of the same, Hux?” she asked.

“Yes. Thank you. This is on him now,” Hux motioned across the table to Ben giving her a warm smile. _He looks even better relaxed_ , Ben thought. Ben had appreciated the neat lines of him from afar too, the composure and confidence. He had never seen him like this though.

“And you?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Meira.”

She left them, leaving Ben to fill the silence. Hux was watching his fingers drumming on his cup closely, glanced up to his face. He looked expectant, not quite open.

“So, you’re a regular here?” Ben asked.

“It seems you are too. I have rooms on the fourth level. A little home away from home.”

“I don’t get out as much as I want to. I have a lot of responsibilities where I’m from.”

Hux’s mouth twitched. Ben didn’t mean to imply that Hux didn’t have responsibilities. He didn’t know what he did. Ben consulted the Force. He had merely irritated him, but that was bad enough. “Not that you don’t. I just. I’m not on the station as much as I would like.”

“Is that so?”

Ben regained his composure. “I’m here for the weekend this time. I come here to trade and relax but I’m not free to leave whenever I want. I spend most of my time training.”

Hux asked, “You’re a fighter, then?”

“No,” Ben shook his head. “But that is part of my training.”

“The size of you, you must be good.”

That made Ben laugh. “I don’t know. I like it. It feels good to trust my instincts in combat, even if it isn’t for real.” Meira returned to the table, set their drinks down wordlessly and disappeared into the crowd again. The cantina had really filled up, patrons filtered in more readily as the shop stalls began to close down for the evening on the upper levels. Ben took a deep swig from his cup, finishing it to move onto the next. “Wanna spar?” he joked, licking the taste of brandy off his lips.

Hux took a sip from his short glass. “Maybe not right now, but there’s time for all that yet.”

Ben didn’t know what he wanted to answer, but the comment left him with a warm feeling of anticipation. Ben found he was focusing on the sharpness of Hux’s cupid’s bow and brought his attention back to the cantina surrounding them. Ben straightened. “Do you come here for the music?”

Hux nodded. “I like gliz. They aren’t afraid of a good pour here either. That’s my standard on shore leave. _My_ diversions don't often include leering.” Hux proved just the opposite as his smirk became a taunting leer over his glass. Ben gawked, embarrassed as a twinge of interest ran through him.

“I’m sorry,” Ben automatically responded.

“It doesn’t offend me, Ben.”

“Good.” Ben’s voice didn’t tremble. He was proud of that.

Over their drinks Hux explained the nuisances of gliz and the common misnomer glitz, a subgenre of its own. That prompted him to backtrack to explain jizz music, breaking down the differences in the subgenres of jizz-wail, aubade, and glitz. Truthfully Ben had lost track during aubade, but seeing Hux’s eyes bright, animatedly listing examples Ben had never heard of was good.

As he winded down, he stressed to Ben that he would have to hear Borna, an early classical composer who was apparently immortal. Hux picked up his glass to drink again. He put it down, a little frown in his brow. “Are you done, Ben?”

“Yeah, another round?” he asked.

Hux shook his head, moved to stand and push in his seat. “You’re leaving?” Ben was confused. _We were getting along well. I didn’t have much to contribute, but I thought he liked me. I want to know more. I want to understand him,_ Ben told himself.

Hux glanced over, made a sound that could have been a scoff or a laugh. His amusement eclipsed Ben’s disappointment. “I’m retiring to my rooms. Settle up and join me.”

Ben’s mouth felt dry. With a nod he obeyed.

*

“How often do you do this, Ben?”

Hux held the plug to his hole, circling it, mesmerized by the contrast in color. Soft puckered pink against smooth satin black. Hux had ordered this plug for himself after graduating from the academy. Only 1.47" at its largest diameter, the description said it was a good intermediate toy. It would be easy to hold and a gentle stretch. It had replaced a princess plug he never liked.

“Ben,” Hux chastised, tapping the slick head against his hole. “I asked you a question.”

Ben shivered, his ass wiggling and still raised in presentation. “I don’t. Sometimes I, uh, use my fingers. There’s not a lot of privacy back home.”

Hux imagined it, if there wasn’t much privacy Ben would be on his side with his knee tucked up right to his chest. His hand reached back to trace his hole, sinking a finger in with a relieved groan. Ben would have to keep quiet, chew on his plush bottom lip as he worked in a second, sinking into the knuckle as he started pumping in and out wetly. The impressive width and length of Ben’s fingers would surely rival the plug. Hux had imagined those fingers sliding into him. He promised himself they would get to that later.

“Ah. I’ll show you,” Hux said. He placed the plug down and dabbed his fingers into the lubricant instead. “How many did you fit just now, in the sonic?” Hux used his left hand to spread Ben’s cheeks open, ran wet his fingers up the clef of Ben’s ass. Friction would not due for his plan.

“Three. I didn’t know what you wanted. What we would do.”

Ben felt heat rush down through his chest. He was so exposed, with Hux right there just _looking_ , stroking. No one had ever looked at him there, in this way. He almost didn’t catch the choked-off sound in his throat when he felt Hux’s breath hot and humid on his hole. _Yes, so warm, more,_ Ben’s thoughts were already swimming in anticipation, quickened by drink and novelty.

“That’s good, Ben. I want you to relax now.”

Hux was eager to see him yield, watch Ben open up for him. Originally, he wanted to see the plug sink in and rest fully inside, hole fluttering. Now he had the pleasure of opening him for it. Hux’s cock throbbed, already hard in his pants.

Ben let out a breath. “Yeah, okay.”

Hux moved his fingers into position, glanced at Ben’s hands in the sheets. Ben’s face was obscured, his hair still wet and hanging down. Hux wanted to see his face, would soon, panting and spread open under his hands. He pushed, two fingers sinking in slowly but readily. Ben groaned on the exhale, a deep thrilling sound. His ass spasming around Hux’s fingers, Hux gave him a couple seconds to adjust, already tempted to spread his fingers wide, see if his hole could be made to match the vivid shade of his bobbing cock.

Hux pushed into slick heat, steadily stroking him from inside, gaining speed. It didn’t take long for Ben to begin rocking back, a low whine in his throat. His hole gripped Hux’s fingers at every withdrawal, greedy. Hux enjoyed the view, having to calm Ben’s movements with his left hand as the slick was pushed further in, needing more minutes later.

“Shhh. I know you want more,” Hux pulled his fingers out, reached for the lubricant again. Ben gripped blindly in the sheets. “Flip over for me. Let me see you properly.”

Ben fell gracelessly forward, rolling onto his back. His messy curls fanned out, finally revealing his flushed face, dark shining eyes. _Stars,_ Hux thought as Ben peered up at him, waited to follow his next direction. Ben breathed heavily; his legs parted wide. _What pretty submission._

“Here, lift your hips,” Hux grabbed a pillow. “Good.”

Ben arched with the praise. Hux took the opportunity to slick his fingers again. Hux gripped his hip with his left, pushing him back into the mattress. Ben writhed as Hux pressed into him, fucking three fingers into him now. Hux spread his fingers leisurely taking time to alternate between stretching him open and rubbing circles onto his prostate. Ben saw stars.

“Kriff,” Ben breathed out, grasping for purchase in the sheets. His cock leaked steadily. Ben melted into the bed, hips working down onto Hux’s hand, blood rushing in his ears.

Hux released Ben’s hip, though he lightly shook. Hux reached for the plug again. He brought it close and removed his fingers. Ben groaned, disappointed. Hux ran the plug through Ben’s clef, slicking it. Hux wanted to leave Ben wrecked, wet and full. He wouldn’t let himself be distracted now.

Hux shifted off his knees, lowering himself as he took Ben’s cock into his mouth and sunk his fingers back into him. Ben hissed, legs trying to close around Hux. Hux pushed them open again as his fingers worked vigorously. He hummed, pleased with the glorious half sounds Ben was making, shallow breaths and whines that never quite materialized into words. Hux felt Ben’s gaze burning into him. He looked up to catch his eye, Ben’s mouth gaping as he tentatively released the sheets to reach one and into Hux’s hair. Hux hummed in approval again, his eyes sliding downwards as his head bobbed. Ben’s hand made abortive grasps in Hux’s hair, half massaging his scalp with the urge to pull him further on his cock.

“Hux, I’m—” Ben grit out, worrying his lip.

Hux quickly removed his fingers, sliding the head of the plug against him. There was no resistance as he started to push it forward, Ben moaned loudly. Hux pulled off his cock, stroking it, ran a thumb across the head as he watched Ben open up, hungry for the plug until it settled. Ben rocked his hips, squeezing around the plug, and he came over Hux’s fist with a shout.

The sight of Ben: covered in his own come, base of the black plug visible between slick cheeks, panting and hair wild, brought Hux back up to his knees. He loomed over Ben, quickly undid his pants. He stroked himself, watched as Ben’s expression went from exhausted to blissful.

“Thank you,” Ben breathed.

Hux’s thighs twitched. He was close. “Tell me, how do you feel?”

Ben smiled lazily. “Good. Full.”

Ben brought his hand up, stroked up Hux’s leg to his hip. Hux shuddered, added his come to Ben’s stomach with a grunt. He huffed a little laugh, slightly embarrassed that such a thing would have him come. He settled down next to Ben.

“How long will you leave it?” Ben murmured sleepily.

“Hm?” Hux hadn’t realized the worn quality to his voice after taking Ben’s cock into his throat, distracted earlier by the need to come.

“Oh. The plug,” Hux caught himself. “Ten more minutes, perhaps. It will begin to feel uncomfortable as the lubricant dries. Water based is best for ultra-premium silicone, but it needs reapplication if you plan to wear it for long.”

“Have you worn one for very long?”

Hux looked over at Ben, who had started to stroke up Hux’s flank and chest. His large hand easily brushed Hux’s nipples, and a small thrill went through him in appreciation of the sheer size of the man. “The very one you’re wearing.”

Ben flushed. “Don’t worry,” Hux chuckled. “I’ve upgraded to larger things since then. It has been sanitized and out of use for some time now.”

“Oh. Larger things?” Ben asked. He started to turn, paused to grab the sheet and scraped at the quickly drying come. Hux grimaced.

“I’d like to see that,” he said, finally turning to face Hux.

 _Eager, good_ , Hux thought, leaning into Ben’s touch.

“Perhaps,” he retorted. “I didn’t open you up for no reason.”

Ben shuddered, involuntarily clenching to feel the comfortable fullness, the weight of the plug stretching him open. He imagined Hux’s cock stretching him wider, sliding down his thick shaft, bouncing in his lap with Hux’s hands on his hips, guiding him. _It would burn, fill me up completely, perfectly. Yes, I want that. I want to ride him, feel him come inside me— wet, full, filthy_. His cock gave a weak pulse, arousal trying to run through his body again.

“Yeah, that too,” Ben said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Most silly things (like jizz) are lifted from canon. Max Rebo and his band? Popular jizz-wailers.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
